planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Pulsar VS1
} |Align= } |Name = Pulsar VS1 |Image = Pulsar VS1.png |Description = The Pulsar VS1 is the standard issue assault rifle for the Vanu Sovereignty. Its low recoil design allows it to remain effective in most situations. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = VS |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Fire Rate = 698 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/80 |Velocity = 615 |Reload Speed = 1.75s/2.2s |Ammunition = 30/180 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.22 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Recoil Angle = 17/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.75 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = Default |SC Cost = Default|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.7}} The Pulsar VS1 is the standard issue assault rifle of the Vanu Sovereignty. It is available to all Vanu Sovereignty characters by default. The Pulsar VS1 is the VS equivalent to the NC NC1 Gauss Rifle and the TR T1 Cycler, which tend to be the middle ground between all the available assault rifles and serve as solid starter weapons. The scope of attachments available for the Pulsar VS1 is limited, with access to no alternate ammo types, no compensator, and only the basic Laser Sight and Forward Grip. However, the Pulsar VS1 starts with the red dot-and-circle variant of the HPR Reflex unlocked, as well as the Forward Grip, serving as a suitable all-round starter assault rifle for a fresh Combat Medic. Damage Fall-off * 143 '''before '''10 meters * 125 at 50 meters * 112 '''after '''80 meters Tips and Tricks The Pulsar VS1 is a very well rounded and accurate weapon, sporting a very quick reload, low recoil and moderate mid-range damage. However, though it is simple to begin using, it can be tricky to be effective with this weapon, especially when as a new player. Below are the strategies Combat Medics should seek to employ with the Pulsar VS1. Controlling Engagements Even though the Pulsar VS1 inherits the fast reload speed of most Vanu weaponry, it is still important to properly pace your rate of engagements. Try to limit your engagements to 1-2 enemies at a time, to allow the proper downtime to reload and ADS before your next opponent comes into view. Since your role as a Combat Medic is to support allies by healing, shielding and reviving them once they take damage, it is crucial that you stay alive for as long as possible. Since your magazine size is only 30 rounds, you will need to maintain a high level of accuracy to ensure each shot counts. By limiting your engagements, you can make sure you have enough time to prepare for the next one. If you do get caught unaware, you can switch to your sidearm or use your knife in lieu of your Pulsar VS1, however the short reload speed is insanely quick, so it may be beneficial to instead replenish your primary weapon's magazine. Direct Engagements Though pacing is important in choosing your engagements, it is also vital to understand how to actually win the fight once you are engaged. Here are some tips. * Aim for the head! The recoil on the Pulsar VS1 is very easy to control compared to most weapons, and headshots deal highly increased damage, making it important to focus on them. * Try to avoid CQC! You're almost always going to be out gunned at closed ranges, especially by Light Assaults and TR Combat Medics, so try and distance yourself from opponents where your accuracy will give you the advantage. * Burst fire at longer ranges! Your weapon's bloom will increase as you hold the trigger, increasing bullet spread, causing you to lose accuracy at longer ranges. These are basic tips to follow when engaging opponents, but it is important to keep practicing your own tactics. Combat experience is the most valuable teacher, so just keep at it! Recommended Attachments Vanu assault rifles are incredibly accurate compared to New Conglomerate and Terran Republic equivalents, so it is recommended to use a mid to long range loadout. Use a Reflex Sight (2x) for medium range engagements, or 3.4x Scopes and 4x Scopes for long range engagements. Unless you are attempting to remain hidden, it is advised to stay away from barrel attachments on the Pulsar VS1. For the Rail, you should use the Forward Grip. Though the Laser Sight makes a large impact to your effectiveness in CQC, it is a type of engagement you should actively seek to avoid as a Combat Medic., meaning you should not tailor your loadout for it. The increased accuracy provided by the Forward Grip allows you to extend your lethal range even further than normal. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Pulsar VS1. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Pulsar VS1. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Pulsar VS1. Ribbons Medals History *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m Gallery VS-Pulsar VS1.jpg|Ingame model. Media Planetside 2 - Pulsar VS1 Gun Review - Mr. G4F|Weapon review. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic